LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P9/Transcript
(In the house, Blake and Jason are seen sitting with Oscar) Blake H: So let me get something right. Oscar: Hm? Blake H: You're a normal kid, yet you have the soul of an ancient thousand year old man living inside you? Oscar: Well see, part of Ozpin's reincarnation, is he can only come back from a person who is like-minded. I just happened to be one of them. Jason: Weird. Blake H: So....He just showed up and that was that? Oscar: Yeah. I just happened to be living on my aunt's farm one day when I heard a voice come from no where. I left the farm after he was able to convince me and now here I am. Blake H: That is strange. Jason: Usually a voice in your head isn't normally a good thing. Blake H: What do you mean? You've got your Spirit that you talk to. Jason: Scorch isn't the best when it comes to conversation. Oscar: Hey believe me I was freaked out when he first appeared. I honestly thought I was crazy. But when you have memories from something you've never seen before its gotta be true. Blake H: Ah. Jason: Yeah. Closest I've got to hearing voices is when me and Scorch talk telepathically. (Scorch then appears next to Jason) Scorch: Who said my name!? Oscar: Ah! Jason: Oh, I was just pointing something out Scorch. Nothing else. Scorch: Oh. Sorry about that, I'll go now. (Scorch reenters Jason's body) Jason: See what I mean? Oscar: Still that power of yours is pretty cool. Jason: Heh! Thanks! Spirits are cool! And when I met Team Ace, other Spirit Users, I was so thrilled! Blake H: Yeah, I've never seen someone so excited. Jason: I mean, me and him do need work. Scorch is usually more concerned with fighting than talking. Oscar: Well he'll come around one day. Jason: Yeah. (Blake smirks before he hears a tap on the window) Blake H: *Looks* Hm? (The three look to find Lestros at the window) Lestros: Psst, Blake. Blake H: ! You!? Jason: Hey its that god guy again. Oscar: Wait what? Lestros: Blake. Come out side. Backyard. *Teleports* Oscar: ??? Blake H: *Sigh*....Can you guys follow me? Jason: Sure. Oscar: Alright. Blake H: Thanks. I'm gonna need some help with staying calm during this. (The 3 head out. They see Solneer standing waiting. Lestros is hanging out on a hameck with a fruity drink) Lestros: Eeeey! What's up Blake my man? Blake H: Hello you two again... Solneer: HEllo Hendricks. We- *Sees Oscar* …. You. Oscar: Huh? (Solneer walks up and looks Oscar in the eye) Solneer:...... Oscar: Uhhh.... Solneer: There are two souls inside this body. You are the reincarnated person Blake spoke about. Oscar: Y-Yeah.. That's-That's me. Solneer: Interesting. Oscar:..... Solneer: Is this second soul able to speak? Oscar: Y-Yes? Solneer: Good. Cause I wish to speak to this- Blake H: Ahem! I believe you are here for me. Solneer:.... *To Oscar* Another time. (Solneer steps away from Oscar who sighs with relief) Blake H: So what did you want? Lestros: We understand you found those Grimm Targhul's nest right? Blake H: That's right. Jason: Blake also killed a Captain not too long ago. Lestros: Ooo look at you go! Blake H: Well still, killing one captain doesn't win a war, and nor will it take out that nest. Solneer: Indeed Hendricks. To take out that nest, you are gonna need an army. Blake H: ?? Oscar: An army? Jason: Where are we supposed to get an army? Lestros: Oh I had an idea for how. Solneer: An insane one.. Lestros: Hey! You said it was possible! Solneer: Possible doesn't mean it will work Lestros. Blake H: What? What are you talking about? Lestros: *Get ups* Let's just say Blake can consider this his next lesson on his powers. Blake H: Really? Lestros: Yep! Now everyone put your hand on my and I'll use a technique from one of my favorite Japanese Anime! Jason:....... Oscar:....... Blake H:.....What? Lestros: Just come on! (The 3 go over and put a hand on Lestros, who puts two fingers to his forehead) Lestros: Aaaaand…. There. (Suddenly the 4 teleport) Lestros: We're here! Oscar: Huh?? Jason: The hell was that? Blake H: And why did we have to do all that just to teleport? Lestros: I told you: Its a move from one of my favorite anime's. Blake H: What??? Lestros: *Sighs* Moving on. We're here to talk about how you can build your army. Jason: Wait Blake's gonna build an army? Lestros: You bet little buddy! Jason: How? Blake H: Yeah how? This is starting to get weird. Lestros: Well, I got this idea from that theory that your mom is the reason you got your light powers. Blake H: I swear to GOD if you- Lestros: *Holds up hands* HEAR ME OUT! Just... Hear me out okay? Blake H:... Oscar: Blake I think its okay. Let him speak. Blake H: … *Sigh* Okay. What's this theory? Lestros: Okay. So. The Grimm. They are creatures of darkness. Right? Blake H: Yeah? Jason: What about it? Lestros: And Blake here is the son of a God of Darkness. Blake H: *Groans* Lestros: Now. How did he get light powers is the big question. The theory I came up with: His mother had light powers! Oscar: Light powers? Lestros: Yes! And while she was carrying little Blake over here, that light went into him, turning ALL that darkness into light! Jason: Hmm... Lestros: That's why he isn't trying to kill us right now! His mom kept him pure! Blake H:... Could... Could mom... Really have done that? Oscar: That sounds very possible. Lestros: But then here's where I got this idea. If a human woman with the gift of light could turn a God of Darkness, into a God of Light, then why can't a God of Light, turn a creature of Darkness, into light? Blake H: What are you getting at? Lestros: Blake Hendricks. Look down that cliff. (Blake goes over and looks down. He sees a lone Grimm Targhul sitting around) Blake H: A Grimm Targhul? Lestros: Yep. And he is gonna be the start of your army. Jason: How do you just know where these things are? Lestros: Luck. Jason:....Oh. Blake H: Wait. Go back to that part about him being the start of this army. What do you mean? Lestros: Simple. You're gonna recruit him. Blake H: Recruit him???? Oscar: How is Blake- Scratch that. WgY would a Grimm Targhul join Blake? Lestros: Cause he's gonna take that Grimm, and purify him. Oscar: Huh?? Blake H: You want me to do the impossible?? Lestros: Who said it was impossible? Think about it Blake: If your mom DID have light powers, and she made all that darkness that SHOULD have been inside you into light, then you should be able to make that Grimm, go from darkness, to light. Blake H: T-This is crazy! Lestros: Come on Blake. Just imagine. If this works, you'll not only have the makings of an army, but you'll also be doing some good. You'll be saving that Targhul from a life of darkness. He'll still be a Grimm Targhul, but he'll be one who's bathed in pure light, and loyal to you. Blake H: But-But that's- Lestros: Trust me Blake! It'll work! Blake H:.... How do I even do it? Lestros: Simple: Making a glowy hand, grab that Targhul's face light you did before, and just shove some of that light of yours into him. Blake H: And if this doesn't work? Lestros: Then I'll just kick his ass for you as my apologize for bringing you out here. Hell then I'll let you kick MY ass. I know how much you wanna do that. Blake H:...... Lestros: Now come on, it'll be easy. Blake H:... Jason? WHat do you and Oscar say? Jason: Hey I say go for it! You can do it Blake I believe in you! Oscar: Its a bit dangerous but... It might be worth the risk. Blake H:... *Sighs* If you think so. Let's do it. (Blake jumps down the cliff) Lestros: *Smirk* Hmph. Jason: Wait how do we get down? Lestros; You don't. We just watch. Jason: But wait! What if- Lestros: Kids. Its just one little soldier. Its not a captain or anything like that. Blake can take care of it. And if he can't, I'll take care of it. Jason:.... *Looks at Blake with worry* (Blake reaches down and sees the Grimm) Blake H:.... *Sighs* HEre we go. *Hand starts to glow* HEY! (The Targhul turns) ???: Hm? Human! Blake H: Sup. ???: Oh good! I was getting hungry! (The Grimm roars and charges. It swipes and Blake who dodges. He then forces his hand on the Grimm's face, forcing him to his knees as Blake glows again) Blake H: All right! HERE GOES!! (Blake sends light into the Grimm Targhul's body. Slowly but suddenly, the Targhul's body starts to change. His black body starts to become pure white. And his red eyes change into blue. After its completely change. Blake lets go and backs away as the Grimm Targhul stands up) ???:....... (The Grimm Targhul stands up, revealing its new form) Blake H: Holy shit.... (The Grimm Targhul then stares at Blake for a moment. He then gets on one knee and bows his head) ???: I swear to you, my eternal loyalty! God of Light! Blake H: It... It worked. (Suddenly Lestros, Jason and Oscar arrive) Lestros: HOLY SHIT! IT WORKED! IT FUCKING WORKED! Oscar: Ah hey! Jason: *Covers ears* Language! Lestros: Sorry but this is amazing! I didn't think this would work but it did! Blake H: You didn't think- YOU SAID THIS WOULD WORK! Lestros: Buddy I was just spitting out a theory but it worked! It goddamn worked! Look at him! (Blake looks at the Grimm Targhul) Lestros: He's now totally made of light, and he's loyal to you now! Blake H: Huh. Weird. Jason: Look at him! Oscar: This… This is unheard of! Do you think he could do this to regular Grimm to? Lestros: Yeah I do! Congrats Blake! You've just made a big step forward in using your powers! Blake H: Wow... *Looks at his hand* I can turn darkness into light. This is crazy. Though kinda awesome too. Lestros: Hell yeah it is! Jason: Woo! Blake H: So uhhh, what do I do with him? Lestros: Whatever you want! He's yours! He'll follow your orders! Though I'd be careful WHAT you do with him till you get more. Blake H: Good point. Um... H-Hey. You. ???: *Looks up* Yes sir? Blake H: I uh... Want you to... Um... Hmm. Jason: Oh! Let's show him to the others! Oscar: Seeing is believing. Blake H: Yeah I guess I'll need proof. Right. I want you to stay by my side for now. ???: Yes sir. Blake H: Hm, I could get used to this. Jason: Come on let's go! Blake H: Wait! Jason: Hm? Blake H: Should I name it? Oscar: Name it? Blake H: I mean, a soldier needs a name right? Lestros: Good point! Let's give it a name! Blake H: Alright! Now let's see uhhhh.... (Blake looks around at the Targhul) Blake H: Hmmm....How about....Pete? Oscar: Pete?? Jason: That's it?? Blake H: Hey, I'm not good at naming Targhul okay? ???: Is that what you wanna call me? Blake H: You okay with that? ???: Of course. Blake H: … Okay then. You're name is Pete! Pete: *Nods* Pete Blake H: Now then, let's keep moving back home! Jason: Alright! (The four head teleport back home) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts